


In space, no one can hear you moan.

by Thesadsmutwriters



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Egg Laying, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gentle, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Imposter Purple, Lesbian, Oral, Oviposition, Sci-Fi, Smut, Tongues, all female, crackfic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsmutwriters/pseuds/Thesadsmutwriters
Summary: Strange things have been happening around The Skeld. Crewmate disappearances, tense glances and accusatory remarks, just to name a few. One dark night in space, Purple corners Pink in electrical.
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly regular day for Pink. Nothing was regular on the Skeld but today seemed different. Everyone was pleasant, the food was as tasty as it could be coming from a vacuum sealed packet. She woke up at 11am: Had brunch, downloaded some data with Cyan, uploaded it with Brown. Just a regular day. Right?

It was 3pm now. She fuelled the upper engine with Red and the lower engine with Blue. She beat Green at uno, multiple times. The radio crackled and fuzzily cried as She caught up on earth’s news with White and Yellow. The earth hasn’t imploded on itself yet. What a surprise.

It was 8pm now. Everyone was beginning to settle down for the night, everyone except Pink. Her day had just begun. They gathered near the round table. Most round tables aren’t supposed to have heads. Everyone is equal. This wasn’t the case on the Skeld. 

The ground trembled in fear as Black marched in. She’d led troops of soldiers into Fierce and gory battles against alien races for 25 years. Everyone on the ship had a dislike for aliens. But Field Marshall Ms Black hated them the most. “You know what I’m about to say ladies.” She mumbled sternly, “Get to bed, get some sleep. Except you, Pink. Some punk knocked the wires in electric and now the hairdryers aren’t working. Fix it, Purple will come with you.” Pink’s heart skipped a beat. Purple. 

Pink had liked her for a while, ever since they boarded. No matter how dashing she appeared in her lilac space suit. Something was odd about her. She was exceptionally quiet, She twitched in ways humans shouldn’t, when you got too close to her she made sloshing noises, like you shook a water bottle too hard. But she did the medical scan, she was just a bit weird, that’s all.

The hallways were dark with an absence of fluorescent light. She approached the doors to electrical and they opened with a loud hiss. They shuffled in and it shuddered shut. It was just Pink and Purple alone together. 

Pink heard a gentle sloshing sound as they got to work on the wires.


	2. How do you like your eggs~ ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheh sexy space sex

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The wires weren’t connecting at all, they were the same colour why are they fucking up?” Pink thought to herself. She slumped down against the circuit board and gave a prolonged, defeated sigh. She could feel tears welling up in her bright eyes. Then she felt a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder. It was purple. She’d meticulously connected the rest of the circuit board while Pink sulked. She connected the two remaining wires like a surgeon carrying out an intricate procedure. 

Pink looked on in awe. Purple giggled quietly and looked back at Pink. “Wanna go somewhere cool?” Purple asked, folding her hands over each other. Pink nodded her head. She was wary but it was only Purple. How much harm could she do? Before she could finish that thought she was dragged down into the vent. It was, so much different to what she imagined. Black had told her the vent system was a cramped, dusty mess of past disasters. But it wasn’t. The tunnels were roomy but she wasn’t focused on that. Right in front Of her was a small room. It was full of blankets, food wrappers and beanbags. There was an old crewmates tablet nailed to the wall. There were old Earth sitcoms playing on it. 

Pink ran and jumped on one of the beanbags with great vigour. Dust rose up from it and tickled her nose through her helmet, making her sneeze cutely. “You’re adorable when you sneeze Pinky.” Purple laughed heartily. Purples voice was strange. It was forgiving, mellow, accented. What accent it was, Pink did not know. There was an awkward silence. “There’s unlimited oxygen down here, take off your helmet.” Pink didn’t hesitate. Purple was telling the truth. Although the air was dusty it was breathable and that was more than enough for her.

“Can I sleep down here tonight?” Pink asked eagerly, making herself comfy on the beanbag she’d just launched herself on, “The Beds upstairs suck. And I’ll be with you, Purple.” Purple didn’t respond, the sloshing increased, it was more prominent than ever now. 

“Pink, I need to tell you something. I need you to Promise that you won’t freak out.”


	3. Fertilised, thank you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))

“Purple, is everything okay?” Pink replied worriedly.  
Purple said nothing and took off her helmet. Pink couldn’t believe it. The tongue and the long white hair and the vivid purple skin. It was an alien. It was an imposter. “Don’t say a word more, Pinky.” Purple said with a pleading urgency about her voice. She opened her mouth and a long, phallic, Glowing, wet tongue tumbled out from between her plump lips. “I’ve been in heat since we boarded. I’ve waited 5 years for my egg cells to mature And I have no where to hatch them. I could deposit them in the Garbage chute but I don’t want to do that. I want to let them grow and thrive. I can’t hold them in any longer” Purple said, her tongue throbbing And twitching as she spoke. “I really need a host, Pinky you’re perfect. You have the ideal breeding body. large, muscular thighs, wide hips.” 

Pink was confused but god was she aroused. She felt her Clitoris twitch, her thighs warm up and underwear dampen as Purple continued. “If you want to do this then remove your clothes and prop your hips and legs up on a beanbag. This’ll help the eggs slide in with more ease. You only need to carry one, I’ll throw away the rest. I want to make this comfortable for you, Pinky.” Pink didn’t need to be told twice. She was naked already. She propped her lower half up on a beanbag, exactly how purple wanted her.

Purple folded up a few blankets and placed them under Pinks head, so it was more comfortable. “The eggs are stored at the back of my throat, you might’ve heard them sloshing around.” Purple informed pink, as she parted her legs and nestled her head between them. Pink’s entrance was teased by the barbaric tongue. It circled her Labia and gently entered her. Pink moaned softly and ran her fingers through Purples long, shaggy hair. The tongue lapped in and out of her body, caressing the velvety walls of her cervix and wetting her g-spot. It was a strange sensation for sure but it was heavenly.

Purple thrust her tongue in and out of Pink, trying to free herself of her large eggs, which were refusing to budge. “Pinky, I need your help.” She begged. “Can’t you massage my tongue, just ever so slightly, they’re not coming out.” Pink didn’t need to be asked twice. She tenderly held the tongue, squeezing it ever so slightly as she plunged it deeper into her uterus. She rhythmically massaged the base, but it was no use. She grasped it harder, only to be interrupted by a Swift protest.“Pinky I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I’m going to release all of my~” Pink felt egg after egg after egg expand inside of her and fill the empty space in her womb. Purple removed her tongue, stumbled to the nearest blanket and promptly passed out, leaving Pinks thighs a sticky, white mess. She looked down and saw her stomach. It was slightly bloated and it felt heavier. She felt it. Each egg was about the size of a golf ball. 

There were five of them.


	4. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I got 200 reads and 8 kudos overnight. Thank you so much yous.

Pink awakened by the smell of sizzling space bacon. It was cut from Jupiter hogs and Cured with ground up moon dirt, which gave it a strong cheesy, salty undertone. It was her favourite food. She sat up in among her nest of blankets and pillows. Purple planted a tender kiss on her forehead, leaving ectoplasmic saliva where her lips met Pink’s head. She handed her a plate of crispy space bacon and a packet of raisins. “Eat up, Babe. The eggs need protein to thrive.” Purple said, tucking into her plate. Oh god, the eggs. Pink threw off her blanket and immediately beheld her stomach. It was plumper and more prominent than it was the previous night. She felt herself cramp slightly as she moved so suddenly. “That means they’ve all attached to the uterine lining.” A look of primal panic spread across Purple’s face, “All five of them, every single one. Oh god, oh fuck.” Purples breathing started to labour.

“What’s so bad about that, they’re only small. You’re a Draxoadonia, if I’m not mistaken. They’ll only grow to the size of tennis balls.” Pink replied confusedly, “The gestation period is only a few days.” Purple started to sob. “No that’s a myth, Pink. That’s the average. They can vary In size from a ping pong Ball all the way up to a small basketball.” She wiped away her tears as they came out. “I deposited all five into you.” Pink wasn’t concerned in the slightest, there’s no way they’ll be that big. Right? Pink tried to speak up but she was interrupted by purple. “I shouldn’t be the one feeling sorry for myself. I’m so sorry, to you, Pink. I understand if you don’t want to go through with this anymore, you could lay them right here and I’ll put them in the chute tomorrow.” Purple whispered, dejectedly.

Pink put her arm around a weeping purple and pulled her in close. “I want to help you, Purple. I care about you, I love you. I’m going to carry our eggs, in three days time you’ll be helping me lay.” Pink looked at Purple, holding her stomach and smiling. “Then we can get off this damned ship and redirect it to Pluto, where you belong, where I belong.”

Purple gave a deep sigh of relief and put her helmet back on. “I’ll go and speak to black, I’ll tell her that you’ve got the Milky Way flu and that you’ll be off duty for a couple of weeks.” Purple explained. “Take care of yourself, put something on the crew mates tablet, I’ll be ten minutes.”

She unlocked the room door and clambered out of the vent, leaving Pink and her eggs comfortable in a warm sea of fluff and soft blankets.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I started writing smut as a joke but now everyone here likes it and its the only way I can motivate myself to write. It’s a vicious cycle but that’s okay.
> 
> Also crisps=chips 
> 
> Shag= sex
> 
> British colloquialisms innit xx

Pink moved from her beanbag throne to stretch her legs. She discovered quite quickly that her filled womb weighed her down significantly. She looked at her reflection in the dark, glossy screen of the tattered crewmates tablet. The eggs weren’t that noticeable as of yet, It just looked like she’d had a large meal. Her legs started to hurt and ache so she resigned back to The comfort of her beanbag. As she reached for the remote to turn the tablet on she felt something move and enlarge deep inside of her. It grew and stretched among her and pressed against her soft uterine walls.

They were growing.

She turned on the tv. Not much was on, Neptune had really poor signal. There was an intergalactic pet auction and the odd softcore pornography Channel, but apart from that, there was nothing at all. She lay down on the beanbag and beheld her stomach. It was rounder than it been, it was beginning to look obvious. It was firm and she could distinguish each egg when she felt around. They weren’t hard and smooth like most eggs, they were spherical and bumpy. Her self examination was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She covered herself up and opened it, expecting to see Purple’s beautiful, extraterrestrial face. But it wasn’t. It was Green.

“Hiya Pink!” She exclaimed eagerly. “Mum told me you weren’t feeling well, so I’ve came with some crisps and Pepsi.” She revealed a two litre bottle And a sharing bag from behind her back. She took off her helmet and revealed her Ruddy, freckle painted face. “How’s the flu been?” She asked, tearing open the crisps and shovelling a handful into her mouth, “Well obviously it isn’t good, it’s the flu. I’m just being polite innit, anyways what do you want?” Pink laughed nervously, grabbing a pillow and covering her stomach. “It’s not that, Green. It was a cover up.” Pink admitted. Green cocked her head in confusion. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” She whispered nervously. Green nodded vigorously and inched closer. Pink put the Pillow aside and pulled her spacesuit tight to highlight her burgeoning uterus. Green squealed and clapped her hands. “You’re pregnant! Haha, I knew it.” She exclaimed. Pink hushed her: “No, not exactly. I’m a host for Purples eggs, she’s a Draxadonia. I need to tell someone for when the time comes and I trust you. Don’t let this get out.”  
Green sniggered. “I used to shag tonnes of aliens when I did commercial space travel. I’m the last person to judge. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Green gave Pink a loving hug, one that was interrupted by a series of loud, thundering footsteps.


	6. Confrontation

“Green.” A deep voice thundered, “Get out, I want to talk to Pink.” Green started to shake and whimper. “Yes, Mother.” She said, subserviently. She scampered out of the room and clambered into the vent that led to medbay. A tall, commanding, dark figure came out from the corridor. It was unmistakably Black “So I hear you’ve got the flu.” She said Dismissively, gazing directly into Pink’s large eyes. “What a shame.” 

“I’ve came to talk to you about a peculiar smell coming from this little vent room.” Black questioned, “My dear, do you know what a Draxoadonia is?” Pink froze, she tried to respond but nothing escaped her mouth. “Oh I know dear, terrifying creatures. They’re bloodthirsty, they eat our young. I wouldn’t wish them on my worst enemies.” Black smirked. “This room reeks of them. Do you know why?” She leaned in and cackled. “Hey leave her alone. I made her some Pluto cured space bacon for breakfast.” It was Purple. “I’m trying to get her energy back up.” 

Black glared at Purple, her eyes were like knifes. “Alright then. I’ll leave.” Black said with a hint of suspicious about her voice. She stormed out of the room and forcefully closed it behind her. Purple remover her helmet and grinned. “Look what I’ve got!” She exclaimed. She pulled a small book out if her pocket. It was an encyclopaedia of egg Laying positions.


	7. Education

Purple threw the book towards Pink, who caught it and flicked through its pages. Sheets upon sheets of different laying positions, their pros and cons, their history. She made a makeshift nest of sorts out of blankets and pillows. She lowered herself down into it and looked at the manual. ‘The birth.’ This one was similar to how many human women deliver a child. 

She propped her back up with pillows and lay down with her legs splayed. She imagined herself grasping Purples hand as she squeezed the eggs from her body. The pros, it is easy to monitor how far along the egg is in the birth canal. The cons, it can be more painful and take longer.

The ‘sit.’ Sitting down on a raised surface and laying the eggs. She sat down on a pillow and spread her legs. She could nearly hear the cheers of congratulations and as the first egg began to crown. 

‘The squat.’ Squatting down like you were picking up a heavy object. Pink did exactly that. She squat directly into the nest and held onto a rolled up pillow. It was perfect. It was gravity assisted, it put no strain on her back. The very first human host used it and it was hailed by all. Just as she closed the book she felt something swell deep inside her once again. She clutched her stomach as it expanded once more and . Purple looked at it in awe. It had grew to the size of a football. 

“You’re so big, Pinky. I think you’re going to lay tomorrow,” she gasped, trembling ever so slightly. “I’m about to become a mother, you’re about to become a mother!” Purple immediately started to twist her flowing, white hair into thin braids. She needed to make the nest immediately. “Come and help me, Baby, I’ll talk you through what will happen.”

Pink held her stomach to support it’s weight and waddled over to purple, where she sat down and started to braid. “Early tomorrow morning you’ll feel the eggs detach and start to make their way To your cervix, this means that it’s started. Roughly three hours after that, the saliva that made up their protective coating will trickle out of you. Don’t distress if it glows, it’s like that sometimes.” Purple laughed nervously. 

“You’ll feel the urge to push, a strong one as well. These eggs don’t care where you are, they are coming out of you. The eggs will vary in size, the smaller ones often come out first. Focus on the larger ones. They’ll be excruciatingly painful.“ Pink nodded in an understanding manner. She was wanted to do this, for Purple and for her progeny.

“Your hair is finished.” Pink said, tying up the last thin, wiry plait. Purple smiled at Pink and drew her pocket knife. She hacked away at the hair, making sure every last braid was detach from her scalp. She sliced and she sliced until there was little left to slice. She held in her outstretched hand, the foundations for the nest.


	8. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

Sorry for the absence ! I’ve been very busy I’ll post the 8th chapter soon.


End file.
